


Just Your average Super Power AU

by DruidOfBees



Category: Finding Paradise - Fandom, To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I just love superpower aus, My First AO3 Post, Slow Burn, Technokinesis, Telekinesis, superhero au, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidOfBees/pseuds/DruidOfBees
Summary: Having powers was incredibly rare, no one was entirely sure how people came to obtain powers, though it was widely theorized kids were born with powers by complete chance. Many studies have been conducted, but no one could find any results. Powers were so rare, only one out of one million people had them. One school, however, was lucky enough to have two at the same time.





	1. Eva's Power

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on AO3, so please be gentle! If you see any mistakes (Which, knowing me, there definitely will be some) Let me know!

Having powers was incredibly rare, no one was entirely sure how people came to obtain powers, though it was widely theorized kids were born with powers by complete chance. Many studies have been conducted, but no one could find any results. Powers were so rare, only one out of one million people had them. One school, however, was lucky enough to have two at the same time

Eva Rosalene was one of those lucky few, and even luckier when she discovered the hidden powers inside her.

Eva was only 12 at the time, the first year of middle school and recently met her future best-friend-for-life, Neil Watts. Eva lived relatively close, to their school, within walking distance, so, being the friends they were, Neil and Eva were going to hang out at her house. Eva was a safe kid, always looking both ways before crossing roads, especially the busy street between her school and the road to her house. The crosswalk light switched to the picture of a white man walking, so the two began walking across, continuing their conversation, which Eva specifically remembers being about the new Smash Bros game, she noticed a large truck speeding towards them, not slowing down or even noticing the two young kids.

She acted purely on instinct, lunging forward and wrapping one arm around Neil as they fell to the ground, and putting the other one out protectively. Looking back on it, Eva wasn’t sure why she put her arm out, as if the arm of a below-average strength, twelve year old girl could stop an entire speeding truck. If not for the luck timing of Eva discovering she has telekinetic powers, the two surely would have been crushed where they stood.

What happened instead, was Eva put up a telekinetic shield around the herself and her friend, causing the truck to crash into that instead of running down two children. Both kids and the adult in the car stared in shock at what they all had just witnessed. Neil was clinging to Eva in fear, and Eva still had her arm around him protectively. The man fell out of the truck going over to the two kids. Eva insisted that it was alright, saying all that mattered is that no one was hurt. She simply just wanted to go home, not fully taking is what had just happened.

“Eva, you have powers? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Neil asked her, shocked. The two were about halfway to her house before either of them had spoken, and naturally, it was Neil, asking every question he could come up with.

“I don’t know! I had no idea I had them until, what, 5 minutes ago? I’m freaking out as much as you!” Eva retorted, sick of the questions and pestering. “I’d rather we just not talk about this” Eva mumbled. Neil just nodded in acknowledgement, the two of them staying silent until they reached Eva’s house.

She ended up in quite a few newspapers the next day, many people commenting she looked like a superhero, saving the helpless Neil Watts from danger. Neil was teased quite a lot about it, but any sort of harassment he received quickly ended once they saw him by Eva’s side, hiding behind her like a protective shield.


	2. Neil's Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's powers were a well kept secret, and he would do anything to protect that secret, even if it meant growing distant to his only friend

Neil Watts always blamed himself for that day, when the two almost died, for nearly losing his best friend . He had known he had powers since he was only 8, but was good at hiding it. His poor eyesight gave him an excuse to get one-way lenses, as his eyes were the only clue to the fact he had powers. Neil’s powers were very technology-specific, if a piece of technology could do something, it would do something, as Neil Watts could manipulate the code to do whatever he pleased. Whenever they played video games, Eva always insisted he was cheating, and she was exactly right with those accusations, she just couldn’t prove it.

Every time Neil was using his powers, his eyes would glow a bluish green color, so he knew unless he had a subtle way of hiding it, everyone would know about his powers. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his amazing abilities, he just hated being the center of attention. At his old school, there was a girl Roxie, who was known to have ice powers, and everyone was always flocking around her. Neil hated that kind of attention, so he decided it was best he keep his powers a secret.

After he got his glasses, he always used his powers, for the most minor things, just to make his life easier, and sometimes help others in the process. He got one of his bullies suspended once by mentally hacking the boy’s phone to send emails to different teachers, saying rude things and asking them out. Since nobody knew about Neil’s powers, no one suspected a thing.

Neil had mastered the more minor aspects of his powers, like changing traffic lights to always switch when he needed them to (Eva had always commented about their ‘luck’ when crossing the streets.) So, like any other day they would walk to Eva’s house, Neil changed the light to green, and maybe the light had just changed to red before Neil switched it back, so the truck driver wasn’t expecting the light to switch back to red that quickly, that was the best Neil could think of the situation, but it was all his fault, and he knew it.

Neil couldn’t blame anyone but himself for becoming distant from his best and only friend. As she was constantly swarmed by her peers, Neil tended to get pushed aside, even though he knew she didn’t mean to, so many people wanted to be around her, and she was always too nice to say no, so she was spending less and less time with him every passing week. 

She used to text him every night, and they would talk for a few hours until they had to sleep or do homework, then every day turned to every other day, then once a week, until they barely spoke at all. Every once in a while, they passed each other in the halls and said a quick hi, or shared a quick smile, if he was lucky, they’d be paired up in a group project, even though Eva was always super focused on her work and the other group members always made it impossible for Neil to talk to her, he appreciates just being in her presence.

It was near the end of 8th grade when she messaged him late one night. She may not have been in contact recently, but she knew her friend had terrible sleeping habits, so she knew he would see her message. 

Hey Neil, it’s been a while since we’ve talked, I’ve always felt super guilty for abandoning you, but I could never figure out how to approach you about it, I always figured you would be angry, but I kinda realize that’s dumb now, I was just a $@&%# friend who couldn’t own up to her actions because of how selfish she was. Anyways, I just wanted to reach out as a final goodbye of some sorts… I know we always talked about going to highschool together, going to parties, and having fun (though that was mostly me wanting to do that, I should’ve been more considerate to you and your antisocial tendencies) but I’m not going to be going to the same highschool as you,  
I got accepted to a high school a few states away for teens with powers, there’s going to be an assembly, just for me, as a way of saying how proud this school was of having a powered child like me, sorry to leave you like this, but it’s an opportunity I can’t give up, sorry for rambling and disturbing you like this.   
Thank you for everything, in a way, I owe this all to you, if we hadn’t almost got run over, and I hadn’t protected you, I would have never discovered my powers, thank you for everything, Neil, I promise I’ll never forget you.

Neil almost shed a tear at the message. He missed his only friend a lot, to the point where he despised being alone, not being able to spend time with her, but those feelings quickly dissipated at he realized he could indeed go with her, and they friends again, and all he needed to do was do what he did best.


End file.
